Langbroek Family 2010 Halloween
Transcript Alicia: "Hold still now, I'm almost done." Kristin: "There we go. Shelby's all ready for Halloween, isn't she, mom?" Alicia: "Yes, dear. She makes a pretty sunflower." Kristin: "I'll take Helen, Leanne and Shelby this year." Serghei: "Let me get a picture of you." The family goes trick-or-treating Bryce and Sherman begin running across the street Alicia: "Hold on you three. Stop, you are disobeying the rules of the road. A car could come and hurt you." Haley, Bridie, Manu and Leighton: "Trick-or-treat!" Teddy, Sherman and Bryce: "Trick-or-poo-poo!" Alicia: "You don't say that to a neighbor, that is impolite." Neighbor: "I've got some treats for you darlings. I've got toothbrushes, one for each of you." Sherman: "Toothbrushes?!" family goes to the next house to find that there is no one home Teddy: "Stingy, selfish people!" Sherman: "If they won't give us treats, we'll give them tricks!" throws eggs at the house, Sherman tosses rocks at the window and Teddy decorates the house and trees with toilet paper Bridie: "Come on, dudes. Let's find another house." Bryce: "They'd better have treats for us...or else!" triplets pull out slingshots and shoot tiny pebbles at the house Teddy: "Ugh, no one's home!" Back Home Manu: "Hey, my treats are gone!" Leighton: "So are mine!" Alicia: "Boys, you ate them." see Bryce with chocolate smeared around his mouth cries Kristin: "What's wrong, my baby? *gasp* Did your naughty uncles eat yours too?" nods her head Alicia: "Oh my god. Did you boys do something that's greedy?" belches loudly Alicia: "Right, that's it. Kristin!" Kristin: "Yes, Mom?" Alicia: "Can you get eBay on the phone and dial their number?" Kristin: "What for? Do you have something you have no use for or that you don't need?" Alicia: "These three (bleep)s have all got to kiss and say goodbye to all their Handy Manny DVDs for good!" Kristin: "What did they do this time? What are we going to use the money for?" Alicia: "They gobbled up all of their siblings' treats." lifts the receiver and dials the number to eBay yanks the phone cord out of the wall shuts off the power snatches the phone and tosses it out the window and it smashes, after falling from a 2-story window flushes Kristin's iPhone down the toilet triplets walk out to the balcony and pee over the railing and on the street boys smash every phone in the house and shove the computer out the window, smashing it throws Bridie's white Nintendo DS out the window Bridie: "MOMMY! Sherman took my white Nintendo DS!" heads outside and examines the pee on the streets and sees Bridie's white Nintendo DS flushes Alicia's Smartphone down the toilet switches the power back on Bryce: "There, our work is done." boys head onto bed Kristin: "Dad, can you stay with Shelby for a few minutes?" Serghei: "Sure. What for?" Kristin: "Because Mom and I have to talk to the boys because they did something terrible." and Kristin burst into the triplets' bedroom and lose it Alicia: "That is the last straw!" Kristin: "You three have gone too far this time!" Alicia: "One of these days, I'm gonna put you three in a military school!" Category:Halloween Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts